Killer
by Elisa Schiavon
Summary: O que um agente da Interpol tem em comum com um criminoso? Um livro é escrito e a verdade é contada desde o princípio pelos olhos de Aquarius - o assassino particular mais eficiente e procurado da Europa.
1. I The Prologue

Killer

**Killer**

**Fanfiction By Elisa Schiavon**

**Copyright ****© 2008**

**Sinopse: **O que um agente da Interpol tem em comum com um criminoso? Um livro é escrito e a verdade é contada desde o princípio pelos olhos de _Aquarius - _o assassino particular mais eficiente e procurado da Europa_._

**Fandom: **Saint Seiya

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo, POV.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo Yaoi.

**Classificação: **M

**Direitos Autorais: **Salve o senhor Kurumada que criou essas criaturas fantásticas a nós simples mortais para o nosso vão entretenimento. XD

_NOTAS DO CAPÍTULO:_

_Fanfiction inédita e escrita há décadas, mas totalmente parada. E um surto de criatividade fez com que ela voltasse a funcionar. Fiz uma conta nova no site, e resolvi abri-la com essa história que sinceramente eu gosto muito. Espero que curtam também, claro. E esse prólogo é bem curtinho, mas os outros capítulos são bíblicos, e vão demorar um pouco para serem atualizados, mas não se preocupem porque eu nunca deixo de aparecer!_

_Beijos pessoas e não esqueçam de comentar, se gostarem ou não! ;_

**I**

_The Prologue_

É estranho não conseguir reconhecer seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Mas mesmo assim você segue, sem interpretar seus próprios sentimentos, tentando erroneamente conformar-se.

E não mais importam as circunstâncias, ou as pessoas, nem a sua reputação. Você simplesmente não liga pra mais nada.

Não me arrependi até agora das coisas que fiz, mas não por autoconfiança, mas sim por falta de tempo.

Meus cigarros estão terminando e eu acabo de concluir que metade da minha vida foi _excitantemente_ inútil. Meu filho não olha na minha cara há dois anos e eu me culpo todos os dias por isso. Mais até agora não movi uma palha pra mudar esta situação.

Já fui traído, roubado e espancado inúmeras vezes. E confesso que também pratiquei todos esses atos com toda a minha classe. Tenho mais dinheiro do que você possa calcular agora e matei tanta gente que nem eu mesmo sei quantos.

Há dois anos parei de beber, há 24 horas voltei a fumar – de novo.

Não decoro nomes. Não sou sociável. Não tenho paciência.

Sou pago pra matar pessoas. Seja ele um bêbado folgado que te incomodou em algum momento da sua vida ou até um conde dinamarquês com um nome de meio metro. Desde que você me pague bem, eu atendo o seu pedido.

Simples e eficiente.

Uma pessoa de difícil convivência, digamos. Mas garanto que não estou sozinho em quase todos os momentos. Certamente as pessoas me suportam apenas pelo fato de eu estar colocando comida no prato deles e de seus filhos.

Por ingenuidade minha já cheguei a pensar que tinha amigos, ou que finalmente eu havia encontrado a 'pessoa certa', como dizem. Mas veja agora a minha situação: Eu estou prestes a ser julgado e condenado à morte e a mais de três semanas que ninguém me visita nessa porcaria de cárcere privado.

Lamentações inúteis e repetitivas. Parece-me que a cada dia que passa eu fico mais irritantemente gay quando se trata desses assuntos.

Até então eu nunca havia pensado na palavra 'autobiografia' antes. Talvez seja falta do que fazer, mas pelo menos servirá para o entretenimento de algum desocupado feito eu.

E eu deveria parar de filosofar um pouco e começar a contar minha vida, já que é pra isso que estamos aqui.

Para um resumo inicial: Os primeiros dez anos são inúteis, os outros dez são deprimentes e os últimos dez são mais tristes ainda.

_Mas tem que haver um começo, Kamus._

É, talvez seja divertido relembrar certas coisas. Daquela minha primeira essência de vida. De quando eu tinha tudo nas mãos e não me sentia satisfeito.

Humf... nostalgia é uma coisa que nunca combinou comigo, e não vai ser agora que isso irá mudar.

E só um aviso, leitores. Nada de final feliz, até agora. A não ser por um milagre, isto é, se eles realmente existirem.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	2. II The Reason

_NOTAS DO CAPÍTULO:_

_Não é uma ilusão, eu ressurgi das cinzas, people! E voltei de vez! Pelo menos é o que eu acho ne? Mais então, explicações mais detalhadas no fim do capítulo, sobre a minha demora de quase UM ANO! Hahaha, duvido alguém bater esse meu recorde :B Mas então, sem mais embromações, e divirtam-se e mil desculpas pelo atraso, se é que eu posso chamar isso ai de atraso!_

**II**

_The Reason_

Kamus Lamarque Janovsky, talvez hoje, mais conhecido como Aquarius. Ainda uso meu nome de casado, não sei por quê. O apelido foi um presente de meu pai. Ele gostava de me chamar assim enquanto me ensinava esgrima. Ele não era meu pai verdadeiro, mas agia como um. E foi com ele que eu aprendi a ser o que eu sou hoje. Um assassino.

Uma pessoa que ganha a vida tirando vidas. Digamos que não é a profissão mais gratificante do mundo, mas também tem seus ganhos. O dinheiro fácil é um deles. Se ganha muito dinheiro quando é um assassino particular pelo simples fato de você ser o único que pode fazer o que os outros não conseguem. Você não mata para se defender ou porque você gosta. Você apenas faz porque é o que você sabe fazer.

Não sou um psicopata. Um maluco que mata as pessoas pelo simples prazer de vê-las sofrer. Eu apenas faço porque é o meu estilo de vida e eu não saberia viver de outro jeito. Não consigo me visualizar como um médico, um arquiteto ou qualquer outro tipo de profissional.

Meu pai verdadeiro sempre teve o sonho de me ver como um grande advogado, como ele foi. Às vezes enquanto ele estudava, ele gostava de me mostrar como eram certos códigos penais que poderiam ser de meu interesse futuramente e me explicava quantas vezes fosse preciso cada um deles. Era o sonho ele ver-me em um tribunal, mas mal sonhara ele que um dia eu estaria em um, só que do outro lado da lei.

Alexei, o outro pai, era diferente. Desde a primeira vez em que ele colocou os seus olhos em mim ele já havia percebido o que eu seria realmente. Ele via em meus olhos o poder que eles tinham. Era como o seu próprio olhar: intrigante, felino e ameaçador. Sim, aqueles olhos eram os de Aquarius, o melhor assassino daqueles tempos.

Essa história de ter dois pais sempre foi complicada para mim. Mais eles representam exatamente as duas partes da minha vida. A primeira foi aquela parte inocente e que eu era regido passionalmente pelas coisas, e na qual eu sofri muito. E a segunda não é nada menos que o meu amadurecimento e o tempo em que eu encontrei com o meu destino.

Posso não parecer feliz agora, já que as minhas condições não estão tão boas, mas sim, eu fui muito feliz. Tive a oportunidade de viver de uma forma muito proveitosa durante esses meus trinta e dois anos de vida. Mas eu sempre sentia que faltava algo. Algo para a minha felicidade se tornar completa. E quando eu finalmente a encontrei, ela me pôs atrás das grades.

É difícil não rir da minha ingenuidade, porque não existe outro nome para isso. Ingenuidade pura de minha parte pensar que eu me sentiria completo. Pura ignorância por pela primeira vez em vinte anos não agir com o cérebro. Foi um grande erro, que por mais absurdo que possa parecer, foi um erro que eu cometeria mais mil vezes só pra poder sentir aquela sensação de novo.

Se eu dissesse qual é exatamente essa sensação eu estaria antecipando demais as coisas. Então, voltemos para o princípio.

Nasci em Paris, na França no ano de 1976 e doze anos depois meus pais resolveram sair de lá. Na época não me disseram o real motivo daquela mudança drástica e no fim embarcávamos para a Grécia e eu nem sabia o porquê. Diziam que eu era muito novo para entender, e apenas explicaram que seria o melhor a fazer. Não ligaram nem um pouco para meus protestos e teorias, que até hoje eu acredito que elas sejam válidas.

Aquele descaso me irritou profundamente e fez com que eu detestasse cada vez mais aquele lugar. E por tudo o que era mais sagrado, definitivamente aquele calor que não era normal! A primeira coisa que perguntei ao meu pai quando chegamos foi se aquela região ficava constantemente mais próxima do sol do que as outras. Ele apenas riu e disse que também já havia pensado naquela hipótese.

O monsieur Marius Lemarque era o homem que eu podia chamar de herói. Corretíssimo, centrado de uma índole inquestionável. Aquele homem que todos admiram e temem. O homem que com certeza completava Laurence, minha mãe. Para mim era uma mulher cheia de mistérios, e que quanto mais eu achava que a conhecia, mais eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Distante, essa é a palavra. Sua mente sempre vagava para longe. E para onde não se fazia idéia. Era também extremamente bela, jovem, gentil e nunca deixava de sorrir. Uma figura utópica, e me pareceu mais feliz naquela ilha quase inabitada na Grécia do que nas ruas movimentadas e cheias de vida em Paris.

Eu só tinha doze anos e era um garoto com hábitos totalmente franceses. Não me via satisfeito naquele meio, nem com aquelas pessoas. Eu queria a minha vida de volta, minha escola, meus amigos, e não aquele bando de gente barulhenta e estranha, como eu costumava descrevê-los.

Pelo que me recordo, o meu primeiro dia naquela terra foi terrível. Minha casa ainda estava sendo terminada, e todo aquele caos de construção me deixava mais estressado. "Kamus, a mamãe não está gostando nada desse seu drama." - ela sempre dizia quando me via resmungar pelos cantos. Fitava-me séria como se não entendesse o porquê de todo aquele aborrecimento. Estava claro que ela não entenderia se eu dissesse que havia sido um grande erro aquela viagem. Mas eu também não queria decepcioná-la. Ela estava feliz, e pra mim já era o suficiente. Mas eu precisava ir embora.

Laurence me aconselhou a dar uma volta pela ilha naquele dia. Observar melhor o lugar para tirar outras conclusões. Disse que caso eu achasse algo de muito errado talvez ela pudesse mudar de idéia sobre o local. Eu achei aquela idéia ótima e estava crente que eu não ficaria ali nem mais um dia.

Era uma cena engraçada, eu com os meus cinco litros de protetor solar na pele, mais a minha inseparável mochila e um caderninho de anotações para que eu não perdesse nenhum detalhe. Em menos de meia hora de caminhada eu já tinha enchido duas paginas de coisas das quais eu achava que não poderiam faltar para uma cidade e lá nem se quer havia a sombra. Estava todo destemido e crente que iria mudar a cabeça de minha mãe com aquelas minhas observações.

Estava perto da praia, anotando algumas coisas quando algo me chamou a atenção. Uma espécie de aldeia de pescadores. Tudo muito simples, e nada comparado ao luxo que estava ficando a minha casa nova. Havia muitas crianças e elas se divertiam muito brincando umas com as outras. Confesso que senti uma pontinha de inveja por não ter ninguém pra brincar, mas na minha cabeça eu era auto-suficiente e me divertia com o meu _Atari_ sozinho.

Lembro de ter me sentado ali, e ter ficado apenas observando o que faziam, porque entender eu não entendia absolutamente nada do que falavam. Mas era bom ficar ali, só olhando. Na hora eu não sabia direito porque estava escondido observando a felicidade alheia. Talvez fosse por falta do que fazer ou por pura curiosidade.

Até que um deles veio até mim.

Eu senti alguém me cutucar pelo ombro. Virei-me e encontrei uma figura sorridente me fitando. Parecia ter mais ou menos a minha idade, um pouco mais velho talvez, tinha os cabelos curtos arrepiados, em um tom castanho claro e parecia bem curioso em relação a mim. Depois de ter dito algumas coisas em grego, decidiu por sentar ao meu lado.

Eu não compreendo o que você diz. - Falei pausadamente e gesticulando como eu podia pra ver se ele captava o que eu queria realmente dizer.

Eu também não. - Imitou o meu jeito de falar, e eu só pude rir da situação. Ele estava zombando de mim, certamente.

— Você me entende. - conclui e ele concordou sorrindo simpático mais uma vez. - Onde aprendeu minha língua? – eu estava realmente curioso e até achei estranho um aldeão que pudesse falar francês, mas não quis discutir para não parecer grosseiro.

— Meus pais me fizeram estudar bastante o inglês e o francês por causa dos turistas daqui. Geralmente eles falam essas duas línguas. – sorriu e estendeu sua mão em minha direção e eu o cumprimentei educadamente. – Aioros.

— Kamus. – pude perceber em seu olhar clínico o seu interesse por mim. Ele analisou todos os meus movimentos com tanta atenção como se quisesse prever tudo o que eu iria fazer.

Tempos mais tarde eu chegaria à conclusão de que Aioros era um observador nato. Ele poderia descrever as pessoas apenas com uma primeira impressão rápida.

Talvez aquele grego fosse uma das peças-chave para que minhas conclusões sobre a ilha se amenizassem. Ele fora simpático, talvez os outros fossem também. Ele me questionou sobre varias coisas naquela tarde, coisas que felizmente eu pude responder. Ele arregalava os olhos de admiração enquanto me ouvia descrever as ruas de Paris. E bom, ele me deu atenção. Era tudo o que eu internamente queria.

— Ah! Então aquela casa enorme que estão construindo é sua? – perguntou empolgado depois de eu dizer alguma coisa sobre onde eu estava morando agora.

— Dos meus pais. – comentei displicente tentando não pensar no assunto.

— Sua então, por assim dizer. – insistiu e eu dei de ombros.

— Não pretendo ficar por muito tempo e não estou interessado na casa.

Ele exibiu uma expressão confusa, tentando assimilar se tinha entendido mesmo o que eu disse. Não fazia sentido na sua mente, talvez por eu não estar interessado em uma casa tão exuberante como aquela. Eu poderia até estar, mas se ela não estivesse localizada em um fim de mundo como aquele em que me meti na época.

— Vai voltar para a França?

— Provavelmente. – Na verdade Paris não era minha única opção. Eu tinha familiares em uma dúzia de paises da Europa e poderia muito bem me acostumar com a idéia de morar com meus primos de terceiro grau em Valencia.

— Não gosta daqui. – aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta, mais apenas a conclusão de uma análise do que ele havia feito de mim até aquele momento.

— Ainda não encontrei nenhum motivo para gostar.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha franqueza, mas entendeu de vez que eu não estava contente com a mudança. Continuou pensativo por um tempo observando seus próprios pés. Então ele sorriu e se despediu de mim, meio apressado alegando estar atrasado para um compromisso.

Depois de vê-lo seguindo de volta para a aldeia, eu apenas consegui fitar meu caderninho de anotações, lembrando-me da minha espécie de missão que eu tinha. Resolvi voltar para casa, pois já tinha argumentos suficientes para expor para a minha mãe. Na minha cabeça, eram motivos suficientes para meus pais renunciarem e pegarem as malas e partimos de volta para Paris.

Fui pensando no garoto da aldeia durante todo o trajeto. Seu jeito de tentar me 'traduzir' inflou meu ego. Eu era transparente o suficiente, mas eu senti que ele teve problemas para assimilar certas reações. Isso era bom, _aparentemente_.

Cheguei exausto em casa, e por pouco não levei uma surra de meu pai por ter demorado tanto na rua. Nem tinha percebido a hora passar e tentei em vão se explicar, mas Laurence já havia se colocado no meio dizendo que fora idéia dela a minha saída, e como já previsto ele relevou. _Típico_.

Ela tinha um efeito mágico e calmante em Marius, e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Quando ficamos a sós, eu resolvi finalmente mostrar-lhe minhas anotações. Ela pareceu seria e compenetrada enquanto lia e eu estava mais crente do que nunca que meu plano daria certo. Mas foi então que ela soltou seu veredicto, e eu lembro exatamente de suas palavras até hoje.

— Bom filho, eu vou desconsiderar várias coisa daqui. Alguns tópicos que eu achei realmente dispensáveis e outros por conta de seus erros de gramática, que por sinal, são gravíssimos.

Aquilo definitivamente não era o que eu gostaria de ouvir, e para o inferno todos os erros gramaticais! Eu tinha doze anos e não sabia o que era uma escola há dias!

Tentei parecer o mais compreensivo e controlado o possível, apenas tirando o caderno de suas mãos e colocando no bolso da minha calça murmurando algumas desculpas e sem pressa subi para o meu quarto. Eu só queria gritar e socar meu travesseiro e recriminar-me eternamente por achar que seria assim tão fácil na primeira tentativa.

-

A sensação de cárcere era tão nítida como a que eu me encontro agora, mas com uma única diferença: Eu ainda tinha esperanças de liberdade.

Aquela casa era como um pesadelo para mim e acho que só depois de algumas semanas eu consegui sair direito daquele quarto, e olhar as coisas e as pessoas com outra visão. Não adiantava as investidas de Laurence para tentar me agradar, ou as súplicas de meu pai para que eu fosse mais razoável e não deixasse minha mãe doente de preocupação. Eu não queria matar ninguém, mas era mais forte do que eu a angústia de respirar aquele ar, daquela casa enorme e praticamente vazia.

Eu parecia sempre estar sozinho, como se existissem apenas fantasmas rondando por ali, limpando e fazendo comida para mim, tentando satisfazer minhas vontades.

Ar puro, sentir a brisa em minha pele e não pensar em nada era tudo o que eu precisava. Esperei que todos estivessem dormindo, e sai pela primeira vez escondido, decidido a voltar para o lugar daquela vez, em que falei com o garoto da aldeia.

Sentei-me naquelas mesmas pedras, e observei o céu fortemente iluminado por uma lua cheia enorme. Era impressão, ou a lua parecia ser bem maior naquele lugar? Eram tantas teorias que povoavam minha cabeça sobre aquela ilha, que eu poderia escrever todo um livro apenas com elas.

_Quem sabe, em uma próxima encarnação..._

Comecei a ver pelo lado bom das coisas. Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça, mas nem em um milhão de anos, sair à uma hora daquelas, sozinho pelas ruas de Paris. Não se eu ainda estivesse em minha sã consciência. Mas na ilha, eu parecia mais seguro do que nunca, apenas ouvindo o som do mar e mais nada. Era bom, eu confessei para mim mesmo, e aquilo se tornou um ritual para mim, durante o tempo em que eu estive lá.

Em uma noite dessas, em que eu me pegava vagando em pensamentos, algo realmente incomum aconteceu. Àquela hora da noite nunca aparecia ninguém, então estranhei a aproximação de duas figuras desconhecidas. Estava escuro o suficiente para eu sentir meu corpo todo tremer por um estante e pensar como aquilo era assustador. À medida que foram se aproximando, conversando em sua língua mãe, eu pude reconhecer Aioros assim que o vi sorrir. Mas o outro garoto, que por sinal segurava em uma das mãos de Aioros firmemente, me fez tremer novamente, mas não era medo nem pavor. Era estranho, e eu nunca sentira algo tão bem vindo ao meu corpo. A palavra certa era Admiração. Eu estava impressionado com o poder que aquela criança desconhecida tinha sobre meu auto-controle. Eu não estava me entendendo, e nem fazia idéia do que aqueles dois faziam aqui.

Talvez por transmissão de pensamento, Aioros soube exatamente o que eu me questionava em mente, e tratou de esclarecer com um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

— Eu trouxe o seu motivo, Kamus. Esse é o Milo, e ele me prometeu que vai convencê-lo a gostar daqui.

E como um estalo em minha mente eu tive certeza absoluta que a firmeza em suas palavras não era apenas pose, e que _definitivamente_ o garoto não iria precisar de tanto esforço para me fazer ficar.

_**Continua...**_

_N/A: Hohoho Vamos às explicações. DESCULPEM! Além de um bloqueio mental de meses eu chata escrevi o capitulo TUDO de novo, por isso demorou cinquenta mil anos minha gente. O POV do Kamus não estava me agradando e eu dividi mais os capítulos porque estavam grandes demais. Não sei se ficou muito chato porque quase não tem diálogos e tudo, mas é que eu achei que ficou bem melhor já que o ponto de vista do Camus é bem objetivo. E bom, modéstias à parte eu acho uma gracinha o Kamus pré-adolescente revoltadinho e tudo mais, então eu precisava explorar mais um pouco isso ai, dessa parte mais descontraída da vidinha complicada dele, porque depois a coisa vai ficar feia (muuuuito hardcore) e não vamos ter mais tempos para mimimimi!! Mas enfim! O cap. 3 eu estou escrevendo tuuuudo de novo também, mas já está pra mais da metade! (graças a Zeus! \o/) E espero que gostem porque eu já tinha desistido e antes que eu desista de novo eu posto a parte 3 hiauehuaiheua Comentem gente, xinguem a vontade porque eu mereço! E um beijo enorrrrrrrme pra todo mundo que esta lendo esse trem aquiiiii!!!! _


End file.
